The Fall: Victory of the Puffin
by penguin adventures
Summary: It's been a few days since The Third DreamWorks War and the Penguins has gotten cocky. After a successful mission to recapture the Red Squirrel the penguins are ready to take a well deserved break. But the last thing Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico expect is Hans to lockdown the zoo with Private still inside. Guest appearances by Nigel, Rats, Dalek-Cann, and a terrible prophecy.
1. Skipper's Recap

Good News! The Third DreamWorks War is over! Blowhole tried to get the leadership of Dreamworks Animation to fulfill his simple demands. With Help from the North Wind we managed to twarth that plan. Blowhole infuriated decided to have his revenge the old fashioned way. We followed Blowhole to Coney Island intending to infiltrate his base. We made quick work of the Lobsters aand Blowhole's battle cruisers but were complete unprepared for a surprize attack by Parker. Blowhole had us crated and sent off the Seaville's penguin habitat.

Once in Seaville we discovered that Manfredi and Johnson were alive. They viewed our allies of Elsa and Jack Frost with distrust until I told them to backdown. Once that and our little reunion we finished we plotted our escape. Seaville had upgraded it's security measures since our last mission there including a new head of security… OFFICER X. We all managed to sneak away with the Space-Time Teleport while a Dalek gave the security team at Seaville a run for it's money. Once back at coney island we battled More Lobsters and some Octopi in Blowhole's Base. Once we defeated Blowhole's minions we learned that the Rat were also working with Blowhole. The North Wind Arrived after we were captured and swiftly got captured one by one.

With His Captured audience (Us) Blowhole revealed his Plan B an Orbiting Death Machine. We of course predictablely got ourselves untrapped and engaged in a final battle for the sake of the entire world. Kowalski managed to deactivate the Orbiting Death Machine which crashed thru the roof. Hans and The Rats fled expecting it to explode. Blowhole in one last act of insanity activated the Machine's self-destruct in a desperate final bid to have his revenge. Surprisingly, The Doctor arrived in TARDIS and revealed the fatal flaw with the self-destruct. The Good News? There were pressure pads on the Machine that could hold off the explosion allows us to escape in the TARDIS. The Bad News? Manfredi and Johnson volunteered to hold down the pads.

They had to spend time to persuade me to accept there sacrifice and escape. With a heavy heart I entered The TARDIS. Shortly afterward Blowhole tried using his MindJacker to stop the explosion and escape to take his revenge. Manfredi shocked at the lose of Johnson jumped off to kickstart the explosion and end Blowhole's reign of terror. Meanwhile back a HQ we were just realived it was all over. Despite the fact we lost Manfredi and Johnson again we came out of the Third DreamWorks War as the Victors. Now there is no villain that can stand in our way…We are The Elistist of the Elite, The Victors of The Third DreamWorks War, The Defenders of New York, the Penultimate Plus one, The Best of the Best, The cream of the corn on a platinum cob! we took on the entire Dalek Empire and won! We defeated Maleficent, Pitch Black, Cyber-men, Nanite-Daleks, Blowhole, and even worst enemies. We saved all of penguin-kind, Saved the entire Multiverse, Defeated the Fire Queen, and stopped a prehistoric invasion. We are The Penguins of Madagascar America's Greatest Penguin Commandos…so basically don't pick a fight with us.


	2. Chapter One: Nice try Red

Fairbanks, Alaska

September 5th 2015

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski Status Report," I said. "I have a visual," Kowalski replied. "What is the squirrel doing," Rockgut asked. "He appears to be driving some sort of vehicle," Kowalski said. "Kowalski you still have the Ion cannon on you?" I said. "Rico," Kowalski said. Rico handed Kowalski the Ion Cannon, "Thank you," he replied. "Fire!" I said. Kowalski fired the Ion cannon destroying Red's vehicle, "What?" he said, "Penguins…" "Give up now Red," Rockgut said. The Red Squirrel took out his Pain cannon and prepared to fire. Rico readied his Rocket launcher and aimed it at the Squirrel. "Give up Now Red Squirrel," I said.

"I would I do that Skipper?" He asked. "We're just fresh off a victory with Blowhole," I said, "and you don't want to meet the same fate…do you?" "over-confident much?" Red said. Rico and Kowalski pointed their weapons at the squirrel's head, "I surrender!" he shouted dropping his weapon. "Your getting easier to defeat Red," Rockgut said, "maybe you should consider retiring." "Like that will ever happen," The Red Squirrel replied. "The IPSA is getting better with it's intel," I muttered. "So um…high-one?" Kowalski asked. "of course," I said as we high-oned. "Okay boys we should probably get on the next flight to New York…Private shouldn't wait any longer."

"Why didn't we bring him?" Kowalski asked. "We didn't need to worry private with this mission," I said, "he's still dealing with the stress of the Third DreamWorks War!" "still?" Rockgut said. "He still needs time," I said, "it was hard on us being reunited with two teammates we thought dead only to lose time again…" "it was especially hard on Private," Kowalski muttered. "Oh please," The Red Squirrel replied, "Just get over yourselves already!" I turned to the squirrel angrily, "be luckly that you're be safely behind bars," I said. Nigel arrived with the prison transport and locked The Red Squirrel in the back. "So where is he being locked up this time?" I said. "The IPSA lunur prison," Nigel replied, "it's too dangerous to leave him on earth…" "The Moon…really?" I said.

"Well the North Wind's prison on Mars was too far away and the construction of the underwater prison is behind by a decade," Nigel added. "North Wind Prison…On Mars!?" Kowalski and I said. "Yes…that's what I said," he replied like the information was old news. Nigel drove away with Rockgut as we headed over to the airport, "Kowalski book the next flight to New York!" "Already booked," he replied. "Hopefully The Red Squirrel is behind bars for good this time," I said.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: Wrath of the Puffin

September 7th 2015

5:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

JFK international Airport, New York

(Hans' POV)

From my secret post I watched the penguins sneak out of a airplane's cargo hold. Their was an air of victory about time as they talked. "Boys The Red Squirrel didn't even stand a chance up in Alaska," Skipper said. "Yeah!" Rico added. "You should have seen his face when we defeated him," Kowalski said. "Okay now before this airplane runs us over," Skipper said, "let's get back home…we don't need any animal control super-cops breathing down our necks…" "Yeah we don't need to worry Private any more then we need too" Kowalski muttered.

As the Penguin left the runway I covertly followed them pass the outer fence of the airport. "We are home-free," Skipper said, "the humans don't suspect a thing." The Penguins hopped into their car and sped off. I took out my teleport and zapped over to the Central Park Zoo. I found myself on top of the Penguin's HQ, "Well this is easy," I replied. The Zoo was completely empty as it was fun-day so their will be no human by-standers getting in the way. I jumped down into the base and took an unexpecting Private completely by surprise, "Hello Private I see Skipper left you here completely helpless." "Hans!" Private said, "what are you doing here?" I aimed my freeze-ray at the penguin, "The Zoo has a lockdown procedure am I right?" I asked. "Um…yes," Private replied. "And the controls are in this base am I correct?" I said. "No The Humans put the lockdown system in place it's completely in their control," Private said. I gave Private the "do you think that I'm stupid" look and brought my freeze-ray even closer to Private, "The Control and in this base am I correct!?" I demanded. "Yes…" Private said. "Skipper showed you where these control are correct?" I said.

"Yes," Private replied. "You will take me to the controls," I said my weapon rasied, "and no tricks!" "This way," Private replied heading into Kowalski's Lab. I followed making sure my weapon was on him every step of the way. Private stopped and pointed to control panel marked defense controls. I walked up to the panel the Screen on the panel reacted immediately, "Please enter passcode to continue…" it read. "Enter the Passcode!" I ordered when I saw Private smirk. Private defeated walked up to the control panel and entered the code. "Passcode accepted…" I found the keyboard and typed, "engage lockdown" "Are you sure? Y/N" was the response. I typed in Y, "Are you really sure? Y/N?" I typed in Y again. "Warning this could compromise entire penguin operation are you absolutely sure? Y/N" I angerly typed Y, "Please select Lockdown procedure… Procedure 1 Emergency Lab Lockdown…Procedure 2 Night Lockdown…Procedure 3 Full Base Lockdown…Procedure 4 Siege Mode(complete shut-down)…Procedure 5 Complete Lemur Habitat cut-off….Procedure 6 Emergency Zoo Lockdown…Procedure 7 Zoo Siege Mode(complete shut-down)…Procedure 8 Nuclear Protection Mode…Procedure 9 Massive Extinction Event mode…Procedure 10 Unbreachable Zombie/Dalek/Dinosaur/Lunacorn/Space Squid/Jiggli Apocalypse Lockdown..." "Hans I know what your thinking…don't!" Private pleaded. I turned to the panel and typed in "Engage Procedure 10" "Procedure 10 Unbreachable Zombie/Dalek/Dinosaur/Lunacorn/Space Squid/Jiggli Apocalypse Lockdown engaged" "Yes Victory is finally mine!" I said.

"No!" Private said, "Skipper will stop you!" "not if he can't get into the zoo!" I replied. Alarms sounded and a computer voice said, "Unbreachable Zombie/Dalek/Dinosaur/Lunacorn/Space Squid/Jiggli Apocalypse Lockdown has been engaged please step away from the front gates! Lockdown is in process! Lockdown in Process!" I laughed evilly, "This time Skipper will know the pain of complete and utter defeat!" "Lockdown complete!" the voice said. "Emergency intercom activated," the panel said as a microphone shot out of it. I caught the microphone and spoke, "Attention Animals of the Zoo! I am Hans the Puffin and I am your new overlord…and since the Penguins are stuck outside the lockdown no-one is coming to the rescue." I paused for a moment, "Your current living conditions will remain the same…as long as you don't try anything stupid like rise up against me. I have control of The Penguins Base and the Emergency Aresenal so don't even think about it! That is all…for now." I kicked Private out of the base and closed the hatch behind him. "Oh this was too easy," I said, "too easy…"

(end of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Zoo lockdown

Outside the Central Park Zoo

7:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Rico parked the car by the Zoo's front gate. "Well lets get home for some Ice Cold sushi and take Private out for some snowcones…" "That's odd the defense controls are active," Kowalski said, "I think a bad guy broke into our base and found them!" "Don't worry Kowalski he or she would have to get past Private…" "Um…Private?" "He did learn from the best…me," I said, "and if someone did got past Private they'll have to figure out the passcode." "right," Kowalski said. "Kowalski how many tries do they get before the self-destruct activates?" "Seven," he replied.

"And the average bad guy would give up after three," I replied, "so nothing to worry about…" "Unbreachable Zombie/Dalek/Dinosaur/Lunacorn/Space Squid/Jiggli Apocalypse Lockdown has been engaged please step away from the front gates! Lockdown is in process! Lockdown in Process!" "hold on?" I said, "what Lockdown procedure is that?" "Ten," Kowalski said. "There's only 9 Lockdown Procedures!" "I added that one," he replied. "Wait you added a Lockdown Procedure without my permission," I said. "Well in case of a apocalypse with Zombies, Daleks, Dinonsaurs, Lunacorns, Space Squids, or Jiggle," Kowalski said, "I decided that Nuclear Protection Mode wasn't going to cut it." "Okay can we disable it?" I said. "I have a method to remotely disable any of the 10 lockdown procedures but someone shut down the wi-fi!" Kowalski shouted. "We need to get in there!" I shouted. "There is a way to get into the zoo…" "How?" I asked.

"This way!" Kowalski shouted running to the nearby pond. "Rico I fear Kowalski finally cracked," I said, "let's get him before he hurts himself." Rico and I ran off after Kowalski and tackled him by the pond, "Kowalski this is for you own good!" "Skipper what are you doing?" Kowalski said. "sorry we thought you cracked…" "Remember the part of the old sewer system that we got the map to the treasure of the golden squirrel…" "I thought it collapse?" "It may be the only way back into the zoo," he added. "So where the exit of the firetube?" "Still underwater," he said. "Commence operation: break into the zoo!" We dived into the water and swam back down the tube that spat fire into the old sewer. The debris from the cave-in was near the top of the sewer as the whole thing was now flooded. I pointed towards the secret staircase and swam towards it…Kowalski and Rico followed. We swam up the staircase and jumped out of the water into Marlene's place.

Kowalski and Rico emerged from the water behind me, "You could at least knock!" Marlene said. "Such pleasantries would only slow us down," I replied, "I thought we told you we pride ourselves in speedy response times!" "So now what?" Kowalski said as the secret stair-case closed behind us. "We Enter our HQ and counterman the lockdown!" I said. "Slight problem with that," Marlene said. "what's that?" Rico asked. "Hans is in control of your base and your weapons!" "Not all of them," I said, "right rico?" Rico hacked up his rocket launcher, the flamethrower, a crossbow, Kowalski's Plasma blaster, and a lit stick of dynamite. Kowalski grabbed the dynamite and threw it out of Marlene's place. "Let's see four of us vs. Hans," I said, "he'll won't stand a chance." "Yo!" The Rat King said, "How did you not hear that explosion!" "Sorry boss," a rat said. "don't be sorry!" The Rat King said, "get them!" "With pleasure boss!" the rat said. "The Rats…" Kowalski said. "No way!" Rico said. "Psst," I said, "We can take them!" Kowalski, Rico, and I got into battle formations. "Wait! I am behind the explosion it me that you're after!" Maurice said.

"Get that chunky lemur!" The Rat King said he ran after Maurice. "I'm Big-boned!" Maurice shouted! "I'm going to make your life miserable you overgrown squirrel!" The Rat King replied. "We need to move out," I said, "we can't let Maurice get hurt!" "Skipper…" "Marlene it's the least we can do…he did just save our lives!" "Okay Kowalski! Rico with me!" I said, "we have a lemur to save!" "Skipper I'm coming with you!" Marlene said. "NO," I said, "I need you to gather all the animal and stage an uprising!" Marlene ran in the direction of the lemur habitat. Kowalski, Rico, and I went in the direction Maurice and the Rats ran in. "We're coming for you Rats!" I said.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Rescue and Uprising

Central Park Zoo, New York

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report!" I said. "I have a visual on Maurice," Kowalski replied, "and he's surrounded!" "Let's move! Move! Move!" I shouted. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and we rushed towards Maurice and the Rats. The Rat King was just inches away from Maurice, "give me one reason why I shouldn't beat you up right now?" "I can give you three good reasons," I said. The Rat King turned around and said, "Stay out of this flightless birds! This doesn't concern you." "Well when you threathen someone in my zoo," I said, "Oh yes it is!" "I totally disagree," he said, "Yo! Rats get them!" The Rats all laughed evilly as they surrounded us.

"Rico signature move!" I replied. Rico hacked up another smoke bomb and we escaped with maurice in tow. "Whew I didn't think we're make it out of there," Maurice said. "Where is Private?" Kowalski asked. "Haven't seen him since the lockdown," he replied. "Okay we need to catch up with Marlene," I replied. "She went to the Julians," Private's voice said. "Private?" Kowalski, Maurice and I said. "What happened," I asked. "I'm sorry Skipper but Hans took me completely by surprise," He replied. "It's okay Private," I said, "it happens to the best of us." "Skipper we have company!" Kowalski shouted. "What company?" I asked. "Bada…" Bada said. "…And Bing…" said Bing. "…Will crush…" "…Tiny birds!" "Kowalski Gorrila defense options!" I asked. "Um…replace Rico's brain with a…" "enough with the wombat brain already!" "Close you eyes so you don't see it coming!"

Bada and Bing got uncomfortably close but right before the Gorrilas could deliever the first punch something stopped them. We all looked up to see and unexpected sight, "Joey the Kangaroo!" Private said. The Gorrilas and the Hot-Tempered Kangaroo were locked in battle. "Get out of here Penguins!" Joey shouted, "Joey can't hold these two for long!" "What's with the third person?" Bada asked. Joey delievered his roundhouse kick, "Don't waste this chance!" He shouted, "get out of here!" "But what about you?" Private asked. "No worries, mate," He replied, "I'll be fine." "Let's teach this kangaroo a lesson!" "Bada!" "Bing!" "Bada!" "Boom!" "Is that all you got?" Joey shouted. As we escaped Bada accidently destroyed the wall of Joey's Habitat. "You just messed with my habitat…and Joey doesn't like that!"

Hans appeared and said, "What with the referring to yourself in the first person?" "That's what I said," Bada replied. "I'm not paying you to get beaten by an overgrown wallaby!" "Um, he's a Kangaroo," Bing said. "Just defeat him already!" He replied, "You can take the kangaroo out of the outback but you can't take the outback out of the kangaroo." Joey appeared behind Hans and kicked him across the Zoo, "You will pay for that!" Hans shouted, "Bada! Bing! Destroy him!" Joey Knocked the two of them out before the two gorillas could do anything.

Meanwhile…

In front of the Zooviner shop

"As King I demand to know how you're going to deal with that stupid puffin!" Julian shouted, "He can not be allowed to be in control of my Kingdom!" "Yeah all hail King Julian!" Mort said. "Julian," I said, "For once in your life can you stop the kingly act!" "Who's acting?" Julian said, "Am I Not the King? I am the King right?" "Right," Maurice said. "would you at least listen?" Marlene asked. "Fine As King I order you all, myself included, to listen to the silly penguins!" Phil started signing rapidly, "Egad," Mason said, "Hans is heading this way!" "We have to hid!" Pinky shouted. "Who know what he do to us if he finds us," Shelly shouted.

"No…" I said, "No more Hiding! No More Running! We are taking back our home!" "Yeah I'm with Skipper," Marlene said. "Let's take back the Zoo," Burt said. "I'm going to pound that Puffin into paste!" Roy said. "That's the spirit," I said. "My Kingly Kingdom is in Danger!" Julian said, "And I will lead my Kingly cleverness to help!" Phil signed something else, "Well of course we're going to throw poo at him!" Mason said. "So let's take back the zoo," I said, "Who's with me!" Marlene, Mort, Maurice, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Burt, Roy, Julian, Pinky, Phil, Mason, the baboons, Barry, Mooncat, roger, Shelly, and Joey all stepped forward. "Okay then…Time to get Hans!" A clapping filled the air, "A uprising how cute," Hans said as The Rats, the Hornets, Bada, Bing, octopi, Parker, and the last surviors of Blowhole's lobster army appeared. "Oh," I said. "Skipper we appear to be outnumbered!" Kowalski said. "Come on Kowalski," I said, "We fought Dalek armies larger then this." "Skipper maybe it's time to admit defeat," Private said. "Come on we took on the entire Dalek Empire and won! We defeated Maleficent, Pitch Black, Cyber-men, Nanite-Daleks, and Blowhole!"

"Skipper," Kowalski said, "I know what you trying to do but…" "We saved all of penguin-kind, Saved the entire Multiverse, Defeated the Fire Queen, stopped a prehistoric invasion…" "Skipper we lost!" Kowalski said, "We been outwitted, outsmarted, outplanned! We're outnumbered and outgunned!" "Yesss you have," Savio said The Anaconda behind him. "When we're done here can I have Julian's crown?" Clemson asked. "Um…sure," Hans said. "ha! IN Your dreams Clemson," Julian said, "you can't have my crown!" "We will sting your face!" One of the Hornet shouted. "We faced longer odds then this before," I said, "And there is one thing this zoo has that no other zoo has!" "What's that?" "The Elistist of the Elite!" I replied, "The Victors of The Third DreamWorks War, The Defenders of New York, the Penultimate Plus one, The Best of the Best, The cream of the corn on a platinum cob!" Kowalski, Rico, and Private got behind me, "We are The Penguins of Madagascar and we are taking you down!"

"It finally happened," Hans said. "What did?" I said. "You let your pride get to your head," Hans said, "Allow me to destroy your arrogant ego." "what are you talking about," Kowalski said. The Old Squirrel appeared, "You? Again?" I said, "we already destroyed the second treasure of the golden squirrel?" "A terrible prophecy is written…" The Squirrel said. "Another one?" "Four brothers in Black and White…" "that us!" Private said. "…empowered by their victory in the Third DreamWorks War will make a mistake that will cost them victory and their pride…" "No I don't believe this," I muttered. "…and from that failed battle they will be faced with Three Betrayals that will shattered their resolve and lead to their defeat…" "No!" I said, "We will not loss this battle, their will be no betrayals, a there will be no defeat! We are the elistist of the elite!" "Beware of your arrogance Skipper," The Old Squirrel said, "Your Pride will not serve you well!" And Then in a flash of Lighting and thunder she was gone.

"How does she do that with the lighting and the wind," I said. "Skipper…" Marlene said. "Prophecies are usually wrong," I said, "Prime example…2012 is the end of the world!" "Skipper…" "Remember when Dalek-Cann said one of us will die last December," I said, "none of us died!" (flashback) "I surprised you didn't gave us a prophecy of doom or a warning." Private replied. "Kowalski travel options," I said. "On foot is the safetest option," he replied. "Fine…" I replied. We exited the barn as Cann gave one last message, " ** _I forsee a terrible end the Daleks will be defeated…but one of you will die."_** "Kowalski how can we avoid the death part," I said. "I'll figure something out," he replied. " ** _Exterminate them!_** " "Um…not get killed," Private replied. "That works," Kowalski said, "Rico Dalek Busters!" "That's my line," I said as I caught my Dalek buster. " ** _Cann's prophecy must not be fulfilled!_** " (end of flashback)

"Skipper what if this is the one time where we can't avoid our fate," Kowalski said. "I rejected Nature," I replied, "Now I will spit in the face of fate and I will not let Hans get victory!" "Okay enough Talk," Hans said, "even though I'm going to win anyway…do you worst Penguins!" "ATTACK!" I shouted. Everyone just stared at me blankly, "You heard the Penguin!" Joey shouted, "Attack!" "Roy! Take out those rats! Mort! take out those Hornets! Darla! Use all the backwards magic you got! Kowalski take down Parker! Marlene, Maurice, Mooncat! Help the rhino! Burt! You're on Snake defeating duty!" "Skipper this is a bad idea," Private said. "Rico! Private! Take out those octopi! Barry! Use you're toxic touch! Joey! Take down those rouge gorrilas! Pinky! Shelly! Take care of those Rats! Ringtail! Deal with Clemson!" The North Wind arrived and dropped down from above, "The North Wind is here to help!" "Classified, Eva, Short fuse, Corporal! Take down the Rat King and any Rats by him! Watch out for the hornets!" "Unleash the Chromeclaw!" Hans shouted. "Oh and take care of that too!" "Hans the Puffin is mine!" I said. "Well this should be…really embrassing for you Skipper," Hans said. "You going down Hans!" I said. "Oh…It is you who are going down!" He replied.

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: a losing Battle

The Central Park Zoo

9:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"You going down Hans!" I said. "Oh…It is you who are going down!" He replied. Hans took out a tuna and charged me, "A tuna?" I said parrying it with a marckeral. "Biggest fish in the world," Hans replied. "Actually the Great White Shark is the biggest fish," Kowalski shouted. "Shut it science boy!" Parker replied. "how dare you mock science!" Kowalski replied slamming into Parker. "I thought the whale shark was the biggest?" I said. "Oh forgot about that one," Kowalski as he fought Parker. And Hans with his Tuna got the upper-hand snapping the head off my marckeral, "That's not fair!" I replied. "Ah so the prophecy was true," Hans mocked. I drew a sword, "Where did you get that?" he asked. "Arendelle," I said. "You want a sword fight?" Hans asked, "I give you one!" Clemson handed Hans a Sword as Julian was chasing him, "Get back here with my crown!" "You're going to have to catch me!"

"Where did you get that?" I asked. "the Southern Isles," he replied, "The coward that is my name-sake won't be needing it." "Hans," I said, "why is he your namesake…why can't You be his name-sake?" "Well he does live in a time years before my birth," Hans said, "so since he was around before me then he is my name-sake." "Enough Timey-wimey," I muttered, "Let's finish this!" "You know your fate is to lose to ME!" Hans replied. "I will fight Fate and You if I have to!" I replied as we meet swords. Meanwhile the rest of the battle was going well. Private and Rico were knocking out wave after wave of octopi. Kowalski now had the upper hand in his battle with Parker taking out several Lobsters in the process. Roy, Marlene, Maurice, Mooncat, pinky, and shelly were taking out as many Rat as Possible. Classified and The Rat King were locked in fist to fist combat while Corporal, Eva, and Short Fuse dealt with The Rat King's "Guard" rats. Mort destroyed the Hornets nest causing the insects to flee crying like little hornet babies. Mort joined the battle with the rats. Joey took out bada and was now going after bing…the gorillas' betrayal will not go unpunished.

Darla and the baboons were blasting backwards magic at unexpecting Rats, Octopi, and Parker. The Backwards magic gave Kowalski a boost enabling him to throw Parker out of the zoo. "You are not paying me enooooooough for This!" Parker Shouted. The Rat King fell with a thug and the remaining Rats (that were still rats) fled. The North Wind turned there attention to the chromeclaw and charged it guns blazing. Hans and I continued to parry, thrust, and block as we locked swords. The entire battle field stopped when the Chromeclaw crashed to the ground shaking the entire Zoo. "Ha! Your plans and your army is crumbling before your eyes," I replied. The remaining Octopi fled as Burt knocked out Savio and then The Anaconda. Joey delivered a final roundhouse that caused Bing to step back a few feet. Barry the frog touched Bing on the back and he feel down face first boils all over the gorrila's body. "Feel the power of my toxic touch!" he replied as he hopped back towards the reptile house. Bada came too and bragged Bing back towards the gorilla habitat in shame. Savio and The Anaconda quickly came too and fled to Hoboken. Clemson surrendered and gave Julian his crown back, "I King Julian the one true King am victorious!"

I disarmed Hans and knocked him to the ground, "What this is impossible," Hans said, "The Prophecy!" "Was wrong," I said as The rest of the Zoo and the North Wind surrounded him, "Ready the…Burt I need some dramatic effect here!" "The Womp Womper!" Burt said followed by a flash of lighting. "Please!" Hans said, "Anything but that!" "Well it is better then being strapped to a rocket," I replied. "True," Hans said as the Womp Womper appeared. "Isn't that a bit barbaric?" Classified said. "No," Kowalski replied glaring at Julian, "throwing him into a volcano would be barbaric!" "What? That was the water gods idea!" Julian retorted. "No such thing a water gods…No such thing as skyspirits." "You dare to insult the Skyspirits!" Julian said. " I dare," I replied, "Darla can you come over here?" "No don't take my groove!" Julian said. "IF you ever mention Skyspirits in front of anyone who is not a lemur," I warned, "The Darla will take away your groove." That shut Julian up much to Hans shock.

Burt grabbed Hans with his trunk and stuck Hans into the Womp Womper. "If you do this you will be sorry!" Hans shouted. "Unbreachable Zombie/Dalek/Dinosaur/Lunacorn/Space Squid/Jiggli Apocalypse Lockdown has been disengaged!" the entire Zoo cheered at that, "Fire the Womp Womper!" Kowalski shouted. A switch was pulled but the one this that unsettled me was Hans' smug little grin. Basically I shouldn't have gotten so cocky…and my mistake will haunt me forever.

(End of Chapter Five)


	7. broken pride and shattered egos

Near the Central Park Zoo front gate

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

From the Womp Womper a massive blast of energy knocked us all across the zoo. Some animals hit the wall and passed out, others were blasted into the sky and luckly landed safety, and a few got blasted out of the zoo (cough…the lemurs…cough). We luckly only got knocked down where we stood. Skipper and I had recovered quickly While Rico and Private got knocked out. Where the Womp Womper once sat stood and victorious and ash-covered Hans. The Twisted slightly melted Metal and burnt Plastic pieces of the Womp Womper lay everywhere. "I win!" Hans said.

"How did you win," Skipper asked a look of shock on his face. "I didn't need to utterly defeat in you battle to win," Hans replied, "I just needed to destroy your egos!" "well you succeeded in that regard," Skipper replied. "What the matter Skipper," Hans mocked, "did I break your pride…The Great and Undefeatable Penguins of Madagascar defeated by their leaders pride and their egos!" "the Prophecy was right," Skipper said. "Yeah," Hans said, "Now I'm going to go speard the News!"

"So we lost?" Private said. "Yeah," I replied. "it worst then that," Skipper replied, "we lost our pride." "Don't say that," I said, "We can't win them all." "Don't you get what's coming Kowalski! Don't you get it!" Skipper shouted, "Three betrayals Kowalski! We going to be betrayed by three people!" "Kowalski are you going to be betray us! Private is it you!" Skipper shouted. "Skipper…" Marlene said. "It's you it you that Betray us!" Skipper replied. "Skipper this is Crazy…" Classified said trying to calm Skipper's paranoa "Are you the one who will betray us Classified! Or will it be the North Wind as a whole that will betray us!" "Skipper it's just a prophecy! Besides we don't know if that's the battle the prophecy was referring to!" I shouted. "Rockgut! Maybe it's Nigel that will betray us! Or Julian! It has to be Julian maybe he's been schemeing against since we meet in Madagascar!"

"Skipper…forgive me for this!" I said as I slapped him, "Snap out of it! Snap out of it Skipper…No one is going to betray you!" "Fine," Skipper replied, "But keep those Flippers where I can see them Science boy…" "But Kowalski how can we be sure that we won't betray each other?" Private asked. "Like Skipper said," I replied, "We will have to fight fate itself!" " ** _You can not escape you fate!"_** Dalek Cann replied. "Well that's encouraging," I said. " ** _The Three Betrayals are a fixed point in time…They will happen no matter what you do to avoid your ultimate fate,"_** He replied. "You knew about this all along!" Skipper shouted. " ** _Ever since I flew into the horror of The Last Great Time War… and saw time itself!" "_** And the truth of the Daleks…" I added.

"Tell Cann! Who will Betray us!" Skipper demanded. " ** _I can not tell you that without enciting the Doctor's wrath!_** " he replied. "Tell us!" Skipper shouted. " ** _That information will rip a hole in the fabric of space-time!"_** "if you won't give us names," Skipper said, "At least tell us the result of those three betrayals!" Dalek-Cann looked at Skipper long and hard, " ** _You dare to seek the answer?"_** "Tell me," Skipper replied. Dalek-Cann got frighteningly close to Skipper and said, " ** _You will be face by three terrible betrayals! The first Betrayal will bring Maleficent from the dead! The Second will cause The Isle of Berk to fall! And The Third Betrayal will enable your greatest enemy to have his Revenge at last!"_** Dalek-Cann emergency temporal shifted away, The North Wind Leaves, and Marlene stomps off. Leaving Just the four of us to ponder over our doom.

"So now what?" I asked. "We soldier on and face our fate like men," Skipper replied. "Rico weapons check!" he shouted. Rico nodded but before he got move a bright flash blinded the four of us. When the light cleared we found our selves somewhere else. "Roll call!" Skipper shouted. "Kowalski here!" "Private reporting for duty!" "Bleh!" "good we're all here!" Skipper said relief in his voice/ "So…um where exactly is here?" Private asked. All our eyes widened in shock and we turned to looked behind us. "No We can't be here…" Skipper said. "But we are…" I replied.

To Be Continued…

In The Three Betrayals


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
